Carrie Bradshaw
Carrie Bradshaw is THE FUCKING MAIN CHARAHCTER the main character and the protagonist in The Carrie Diaries. She is junior at Castlebury High School. Carrie struggles to juggle her personal life, her internship at a Manhattan law firm, and the life she dreams. History Season 1 Carrie is a 17-year-old high-school student living in Castlebury, Connecticut who dreams of being a famous writer. Carrie's mother recently died from cancer and as a result, Carrie's younger sister, Dorrit is more rebellious than ever, and their father, Tom, is overwhelmed with the responsibility of suddenly having to care for two teenage girls on his own. She also must deal with being in love with the sexy Sebastian Kydd, and the reality of having sex with him for this first time and finally losing her virginity. She takes an after-school, once-a-week internship at a law firm in New York City which she relishes as a stepping stone in her quest to leave her small town behind her. Carrie was an intern at a law firm and secretly was an intern at Interview Magazine. When Dorrit spills nail polish over her mother's leather bag, Carrie creates a bag which catches Larissa Loughlin's eye in the city, who offers her a once in a life time change of getting her bag in Interview Magazine. Season 2 In this season Carrie first meets the wild Samantha while trying to enter a club and they break into her apartment together, leading them to become friends. Samantha moves into Carrie's (temporary) apartment that she shared with Walt while Larissa was gone. Carrie returns home when Larissa returns from her trip early. Carrie later loses her virginity to her at-the-time city boyfriend Weaver who believed that her first time should be special. It was that compassion that made her decide that weaver was the one despite the fact that she still couldn't fully close the door on Sebastian. During this time she also begins to slowly ''rekindle her friendship with Maggie much to Mouse's glee. She also discovers, with Mouse's help, that she is uncomfortable with discussing sex and desides to write about it. After ending things with Weaver, Carrie realizes that Sebastian is who she wants and goes to his house to confess her feelings. There she discovers Maggie asleep on his couch and, misunderstanding the situation, leaves (leaving Sebastians jacket that she took with her on his doorstep). Upon returning home Carrie realizes that life without risks isn't fun and that she doesn't regret her decisions. She also states that, while she got good grade on her paper, she still doesn't know enough about sex, love, or the city to ever write about it agian and then throws her birthconrtol away. Personality Carrie is known to be an over-thinker. She says exactly what she thinks or feels, even though sometimes she may regret it. She has a cheery, bubbly personality and is always putting a smile on her face even though the circumstance she is in. Carrie has high morals, and is not easily pressured by others. She is no longer a virgin after she and Weaver share an intimate night together. Carrie, although she is very talkative, also takes a good ear to hear people out, and is there to comfort her friends when they need her the most. She takes loyalty and honestys very seriously, this is shown when Maggie betrays her causing Carrie to say that just because Maggie is an old friend doesn't mean she is a good one. She also has a lot of ambitions and is head strong when it comes to the things she wants, such as the internship at Interview. Yet, despite her want to become a writer, she still has the tendency to pick love over work. This is shown when she denies Larissa's offer to write an article about Weaver because she has feelings for him. She is very close to her father and was also very close to her late mother as well. Her need to help others showed when she took over as the woman of the house when her mother past. Physical Appearance Carrie has blonde very curly hair, with green eyes. She is notably carrying a smile, and has a youthful complexion. She also looks very much so like her mother (her mother had blonde curly hair aswell.) Carrie is petite compared to her friends, Maggie, Mouse , and Walt, and Sebastian . Carrie starts to put on makeup a lot more when in the middle of Season One, as her character begins to mature, and "grow-up." The clothing she usually wears differs from when she's in the city, or when she's at home. In the beginning, lot of her style was based on pieces of her mother's clothing. For example, the purse that got recognition by Larissa Loughton. Considering the series takes place in the 80's, you can see that there is alot of neon colours, and fashion trends that were made of that era. Relationships Sebastian Kydd *Sebastian is Carrie's on and off again boyfriend. Carrie met Sebastian at the Castlebury Swimming Pool, where they shared their first kiss when she was 15. When Carrie found out that Sebastian was going to her school she took an interest in him and they became romantically interested in each other. Their relationship has been complicated ever since Carrie found out about Sebastian's secret. They have always cared for each other, even during their temporary break-up. Then Carrie and Sebastian make out in a classroom, the teacher walks in, getting them both sent to the principal's office. Sebastian comes to her house late at night and tells her he knows that he causes her a lot of heartache and that he will leave her alone. Sebastian later reveals that he really loves her and doesn't want to see her hurt. After ending it with Weaver ("The Safety Dance"), Carrie goes over to Sebastians house hoping to reconcile but after seeing Maggie passed out on his couch she misunderstands the situation and leaves the jacket he forgot at her house on his front porch. Sebastian goes outside to see who was there only to miss Carrie and see her drive away. He picks up the jacket and appears upset, knowing what Carrie ''thought she saw and that Carrie was heartbroken once again. Maggie asks Sebastian, after he tells Maggie that he will help with her pregnancy, whether helping her will ruin his chances of getting Carrie back and he answers saying that he doesnt think it will matter anymore. George Silver *George is Carrie's ex-boyfriend. They've know each other since Carrie was 4. He was Carrie's boyfriend while Sebastian was dating Donna LaDonna. At first she saw him as a good rebound from Sebastian and used him as a way to make Sebastian jealous. Later her opinion of him changes when he proves to her that he is not the snotty rich boy she thought him to be and she begins to believe that he may indeed be the perfect boyfriend for her. But they break up once he pressures her to have sex with him in the limo, while she clearly wasn't ready. Weaver *Carrie meets Weaver in the city, the summer after her relationship with Sebastian ends. Weaver and Carrie were dating up until "The Safety Dance". He, like Carrie, is a writer and they met while Carrie was trying to get an interview for the magasine she works for. He immediately took a liking to her when she laughed duing a scene of his play that everyone thought was supposed to be somber but, was in fact, supposed to be funny in a dark way. Weaver is Carrie's first sexual partner.They break up because Carrie no longer feels comfortable being herself with him and that he was pressuring her too much with her writing. He says the break up is her fault because she kept comparing their relationship to hers and Sebastians. *'''-SPOILER- Weaver writes about their break up in the episode following "The Safety Dance" claiming that he dumped her to which Carrie responds by writing an article of her own. ' Appearances Gallery This character has a Photo Gallery Book Comparisons *Carrie's physical appearance is the same in the book as it is in the show *In the book, Carrie is in her senior year in 1984. In the show, she is shown as a high school junior *In the book, Carrie is best friends with Lali, who eventually lures Sebastian away from her. In the show, there isn't any mention of Lali *In the book, Carrie dates Sebastian after him and Donna La Donna break up. In the show, Carrie has already dated Sebastian for some time before he breaks up with her and then dates Donna La Donna, but eventually gets back with her. *In the book, Carrie has two younger sisters, in the show, Dorrit is her only younger sister *In the show, Carrie has kissed Sebastian before he moved to Castlebury highschool. In the book, their mothers are friends and Carrie has a crush on him. *In the book, Carrie applies for a writing program and is rejected. There is no mention of this in the show. *In the show, Carrie dates George Silver for some time. In the book, they are seen as friends, but Carrie is always annoyed by his presence. *Carrie is shown to smoke pot very frequently in the book. In the show, there has been no mention of her smoking. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters